Street Fighter
by BikerGirl8000
Summary: (AU) After a tragic accident occurs, the skeleton detective makes it his duty to rid evil forever...starting with the streets! Join the Skulduggery Pleasant gang as they appear in this alternate universe in the year 2043! Valduggery/Chinduggery/SkulduggeryxOC
1. Chapter 1: Whisper

_A/N: bolded passages are flashbacks. Warning: this story contains bloody violence, drug and alcohol use, gun violence, sexual content, brief language, disturbing images, and death! Ratings may go up so reader discretion is advised. Disclaimer: most characters are property of Derek Landy. The OCs belongs to me. Enjoy as always!_

* * *

"_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…"_

Whisper by Evanescence

* * *

**DUBLIN, IRELAND – 2013**

"**Move out!" Doors of a dozen black armor vans slid open. The cleavers came out first and then the sanctuary agents came last; Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain were among them. They all approached the warehouses' doors quickly and after he listened for any life, the detective gave the signal. Four cleavers kicked the doors open, unsheathing their scythes, and stormed inside. **

** Valkyrie was moving before someone grabbed her arm. She turned and she was face-to-face with Skulduggery. His façade was up; pale skin, one green eye and the other blue, thin lips, shaggy black hair. How she loved his eyes… "Remember," he had told her. "Be brave." **

** She smiled. "Ditto." She winked at him before running inside. The warehouse was mostly deserted except for some tables and broken chairs. They searched the place before spotting a basement door in the back. The cleavers kicked it open and they rushed inside. Skulduggery, Ghastly Bespoke, Valkyrie, Tanith Low, and Mr. Bliss were leading the way. When they made it to ground floor, a maniacal cackle halted them in their pursuit. "Darlings, darlings, darlings," a voice said with a giggle. "Welcome…" A light came on and it was then when an African woman came into view. She wore a black leather sleeveless top that only went midriff; her tone stomach exposed. Her leather pants were red and she wore black combat boots. Fingerless leather gloves covered her hands and a studded belt was wrapped around her waist. **

** But the most peculiar aspect of this woman was her smile. She had smiled really big like what you see on a clown's face; teeth bright white and almost jackal-like. Her long hair covered her face but her right eye was exposed. It was blood red and it glowed in the light that shone from the florescent lights above. They couldn't see her left eye and Skulduggery had explained that she wore an eye-patch over that eye…or they suspected that she did. In the distance, she seemed to have a face of an angel, of China Sorrows maybe. She was dangerously beautiful…but up close and personal, she had the face of a sick person. A mental patient who would smile no matter what the situation is; whether it's a special occasion or a murder. She had the face of a sick, crazy woman. **

** She smiled before saying, "Welcome to Hell." **

** Skulduggery stepped up first. "Miss Terra Diana Strange, you are under arrest for the murder of twenty unidentified civilians; fifteen men and five women, kidnapping, thievery, illegal possession of three shotguns, selling drugs to minors, arson, reckless driving, and destroying public property. There is more, of course, but we don't have time to go on at the moment." Miss Strange giggled maniacally again before looking at them with a wicked grin on her face. **

** "Twenty civilians, you say?" she asked innocently. She put a finger against her chin in thought. "Funny, I thought it was more." **

** Valkyrie stepped up beside Skulduggery. "Are you going to come quietly or do we have to add 'resisting arrest' on your rap sheet too?" The African sorceress cackled; throwing her head back. **

** "Oh my, darling, why would I ever do that? I like my freedom here."**

** "Listen Miss Strange-."**

** "No, you listen," Strange hissed with an insane glint in her eye. "You won't be able to defeat me, detectives. Besides, we'll miss the party." **

** Skulduggery tilted his head a little. "What party?" **

** "Why, a party of a lifetime, mister." She replied giddily. "A party of your worst nightmares!" With that, she stamped her foot into the ground and a glowing red symbol appeared under her boot. Before anyone could do anything, she raised both her arms over her head and her hair floated in the sudden wind that picked up. Her eyes began to glow a shimmering white and she wasn't wearing an eye-patch. There was no eyeball in the socket to begin with. It glowed white too as she boomed, "Minions! Rise!"**

** Suddenly, the ground began to shake. It shook so much that Valkyrie almost fell over. Luckily, Skulduggery caught her in his arms before she fell down. It was then when several skeletal hands burst through the stone ground; clawing at the air. They grabbed at the ground and pulled themselves up. Corpses of dead criminals rose from the earth and when they turned toward them, their eyes glowed a deadly red.**

** "Oh, hell." Skulduggery murmured. **

** "Minions!" Miss Strange yelled before laughing. "Kill them." On cue, the corpses lunged for the detectives. Tanith unsheathed her sword and charged; six cleavers behind her. Ghastly and Mr. Bliss both got into a fighting stance and threw punches at the first minion that came near. Valkyrie summoned fireballs in both her palms and fired at the corpses that came her way. Skulduggery also summoned fireballs and then threw fiery punches into the faces of each minion that lunged for him. Miss Strange laughed at the scene before her. It was all so exciting. **

** Valkyrie punched the last minion that was in her way and run toward the insane woman. She thrust her hands at the ground, the air rippling, and she bolted through the air. She landed in front of her and sent a sharp punch to her smiling face. Miss Strange fell backward; landing on her bottom. She was holding her face in one hand as she propped herself up with the other. Her eyes were closed tightly shut in pain.**

** "Are you going come quietly now?" Valkyrie asked; getting ready to punch again. When Miss Strange opened her eyes again, they showed animalistic rage as she stood up slowly. Her smile was gone when she turned to Valkyrie; replaced with an irritated frown. And then she smiled; eyes like pinpoints. **

** "Sorry," she said giddily. "But it seems that the fun is just about to begin." And then she head-butted Valkyrie. Hard. Valkyrie tried to back away but the sorceress followed her; punching her again. She suddenly spun and kicked out her boot into her chest. Valkyrie fell onto the ground, gasping for air, and rolled out of the way before Miss Strange could kick her again. **

** "Valkyrie!" Skulduggery called out before two minions grabbed him from behind. Valkyrie got to her feet and summoned massive fireballs in both her hands. She threw them at her but Miss Strange had cartwheeled out of the way. She snapped her fingers and her hand began to glow a sickly red. Roots came out of the ground and grabbed at Valkyrie; wrapping around her wrists and legs. **

** Valkyrie cried out as another one wrapped itself over her mouth. Miss Strange walked up to her slowly; enjoying watching her struggle. She stopped in front of her and reached out to lift her chin so she can look at her. The African sorceress' smile disappeared and was replaced with a sneer.**

** "How does it feel?" she hissed. "How does it feel, being held captive? Doesn't feel good, does it?" Suddenly, there was a gunshot and Miss Strange screamed in pain. She turned sharply to see Skulduggery pointing his gun at her.**

** "Really?" she asked, annoyed. "Really, now? Anyone can use a fucking gun!" Miss Strange pulled out two silver 9mms and began shooting at him. The skeleton detective jumped out of the way and shot back at her…until he ran out of bullets. And the worst part was that he forgot to bring extra.**

** "Dammit!" he murmured. Miss Strange laughed.**

** "Forgot your bullets, Mr. Bones? Well, good thing I brought mine." She reloaded and resumed shooting at him. Valkyrie continued to struggle against the roots until she heard a sound above her. She looked up to see Tanith standing on the ceiling. The blonde put a finger to her lips and landed softly behind her. She began to cut the roots off and Valkyrie was finally free at last!**

** "Thanks." She whispered.**

** "Anytime." Tanith whispered back. Suddenly, three corpses grabbed Tanith from behind and before she could do anything, one of them grabbed her sword out of her grasp. Valkyrie cried out to her but stopped short when she heard another cackle. She turned to see Miss Strange grabbing Skulduggery by his collar and pulling him off his feet. She then threw him aside like he was nothing and he slammed right into Valkyrie. They fell onto the ground; Skul on top and Val at the bottom. **

** "This wasn't what I was expecting…" he had said. "…at all." **

** Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Apparently." They both got to their feet as Miss Strange laughed again. **

** "Now why don't have some real fun?!" she clapped her hands together and more lights came on. Before her was a trail of clear liquid that led to seven barrels of gasoline. She took out her gun and smiled an eerie grin. "Shall I do the honors?"**

** Skulduggery ran for her. "Don't-!" But before he could get to her, Miss Strange shot at the ground and the trail of liquid burst into flames. As the fire spread toward the barrels, Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie; shielding her with his body. The seven barrels exploded and it sent a shower of flames everywhere. Miss Strange shouted happily, "Burn, baby, burn!" **

** Ghastly sent a mist of water toward the fire; extinguishing the flames. Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie got to their feet slowly. Miss Strange was smiling widely now like a deranged lunatic. She then took out a small square object from her pocket and asked, "Want to see something cool?" She clapped her hands again and this time every light in the basement came on and to everybody's horror, there were dozens of gasoline barrels in every corner of the room. Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery.**

** "We have to get out of here." He said urgently. "Everybody, out! Now!" **

** "Happy Birthday, you motherfuckers!" Miss Strange shouted. She laughed once more before she pushed the button. There was a massive explosion and the room was suddenly on fire. Tanith had finally broke out of the corpses' grasp and ran toward the stairs with Ghastly, Mr. Bliss, and the remaining cleavers. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie to her feet. **

** "Move!" he shouted and then they were running. The fire was spreading fast and it was destroying the building quickly. Miss Strange was nowhere in sight but Skulduggery and Valkyrie only thought about getting out. Pieces of wood and stone rained down upon them but they managed to dive out of the way. Finally, they made it to the stairs and they quickly continued to run; the flames trailing after them.**

** They burst through the basement door just as Mr. Bliss shouted, "Hurry!" Skulduggery took Valkyrie's hand and pulled her ahead of him; wanting her to get to safety before he did. The flames quickly spread throughout the rest of the building and Valkyrie could feel its hot breath on her skin. As they all ran for the door, there was another gunshot and an explosion. The sudden rush of hot air pushed them outward and they landed on the ground. Valkyrie propped herself on her elbows and looked up to see that the whole warehouse was now on fire. **_**Another job well done**_**, she thought weakly as she lay back on the ground and closed her eyes. **

** Skulduggery got to his feet and dusted himself off. His façade was gone; leaving only a gleaming white skull. He looked up at the building. **_**Good riddance**_**, he thought. Skulduggery then turned to see Valkyrie lying on the ground. He walked up beside her. **

** "Valkyrie?" he said. No response. He crouched down beside her and shook her by the shoulder. "Valkyrie?" Still no response. **_**Something was**__**wrong**_**, he thought suddenly. **_**Something was definitely wrong.**_

** "Seriously, Val, if this is a joke, it's not amusing so please wake up." Valkyrie just lied there, motionless. Was she even breathing? Skulduggery then grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her; desperately wanting her to wake up and now. "Val, please, tell me what's wrong! Just tell me, please!" He looked down to see that the white t-shirt she wore was stained with something red. He pushed her jacket back and to his horror, there was a bullet hole in her abdomen; blood pumping out the wound.**

** "No." Skulduggery whispered in disbelief. "No, no, no!" He then heard a maniacal laugh and looked up to see Miss Strange standing outside of the burning building. In her right hand was a silver gun. She was smiling madly as she whispered, "Gotcha." **

** "Seize her!" Ghastly ordered. In seconds, the cleavers were on her; whacking the gun out of her grasp and holding their blades to her throat. She just laughed evilly as they lead her to one of the vans. Ghastly turned to see Skulduggery frantically shaking Valkyrie.**

** "Valkyrie, please, not like this!" he shouted, tears in his voice. "Please wake up! Oh god, please wake up!" Mr. Bliss then ran toward them and forcefully pulled the skeleton detective from girl. Tantih ran to Valkyrie; her hand over her mouth. More blood seeped from her wound.**

** "Valkyrie!" Skulduggery cried. He tried to go to her but Mr. Bliss had a firm grip on his arms. "Let go of me! She needs me! Let go of me! VALKYRIE!"**

* * *

"_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes…"_

Whisper by Evanescence

* * *

_Stay tune for chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: Tourniquet

_A/N: also, Eachen Meritorious, Morwenna Crow, and Sagacious Tome never died in book 1. Just so you know since they'll appear in this story. Enjoy as always!_

* * *

"_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I laying dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?"_

Tourniquet by Evanescence

* * *

DUBLIN, IRELAND – 2043

The city of Dublin became more advanced over the years, as well as the rest of the world. Technology was everywhere; TVs became holographic, cellphones became advanced earpieces, transportation began to work faster and became pollution-free. Anyone could see that the world had definitely entered the future…especially the scarred man who was driving down the road.

Ghastly Bespoke was heading toward the Irish Sanctuary. Elder Meritorious had called him in for another meeting…a meeting involving his longtime friend. Ghastly sighed. He hated seeing his friend suffer like this…it usually meant bad things. But deep down, he knew it was best. Skul was still grieving, after all.

The Sanctuary came into view. It was tallest building in the city of Dublin. Ever since the beginning of the Black Magic Act, mortals have been very aware of their existence. Fortunately, they realized that the Sanctuary was on their side so the Act ended after seven years. _Those years were a nightmare_, Ghastly thought as he shook his head. He still had the bruises from all those bricks that were thrown at them at the time. They even had to go underground for a while. But thank goodness, it was over.

The building was mostly made of bullet-proof glass and included the most advance security system in the world. The technicians created a supercomputer that controlled all security systems, alarms, and identification systems. They also created the new-approved security guards: neobots; cyborg cleavers. Other than the original cleavers, they were the second strongest security guards in the world. Mortals and mages alike were grateful that they were on their side.

Ghastly parked in front of the building and got out. After closing the door, a large rectangular door opened underneath the car; slowly lowering it to the parking garage. He walked up to the double-doors of the building. Next to it was a scanner. Ghastly pressed his hand onto it and it began to scan his hand-print. There was a green light and the doors slid open with a hiss.

"Welcome, Mr. Bespoke." A computerized female voice answered as he entered the building. Once inside, he was immediately greeted by the administrator…well, the hologram part of him.

"Good evening, Mr. Bespoke. How's the business coming along?" the administrator was a twenty-nine year old man with brown hair and blue eyes. The elders hired him right after the last one was murdered by Serpine thirty-seven years ago. He was a good young man but he was down-right lazy. He was too lazy to even escort visitors to the waiting area. So to be able to keep his job, he made a holographic version of himself to do the job. It was like the future version of the Echo Stone.

"It's been going fine, Elliot, thank you." Ghastly said with a smile. Elliot Embers grinned as he walked alongside him. The whole building was buzzing with activity. Mages, technicians, doctors, and scientists were busy getting everything done. The two made it to the elevator. Ghastly punched in the code and doors opened. They both got in and they headed up toward the top floor. The Irish Sanctuary had seventy-five floors in total and with the new technology; it only took three minutes to get to each floor.

"Top floor." The computerized voice said.

"Thank you, TANI." Elliot replied. He turned to Ghastly. "The elders will be with you shortly."

Ghastly nodded a farewell. "Thank you, Elliot." He then exited the elevator as the hologram evaporated. He entered a large room. It was bright white with a large window that had a view of the whole city. It was nighttime now. There was a large desk in the middle of the room; white as well. Another door opened and the three elders walked in. Ghastly walked up and shook Elder Meritorious' hand.

"Mr. Bespoke," he said. "Good to see you again."

"Eachen, it's good to see you as well." Morwenna Crow walked up next to Ghastly and hugged him in greeting.

"Hello, Ghastly, it's nice to see you."

"Good evening, Morwenna, it's nice to see you as well."

Last but not least, Sagacious Tome came up. After the Serpine incident, things have been awkward between the two. They exchanged greetings, shook hands, and that was all. The three elders took their seats at the desk; Ghastly standing before them. Business could now begin.

"So what's the trouble?"

"There have been some reports of machine malfunctions across the city," Morwenna explained. "Some include of a neobot attacking a civilian."

Ghastly stared. "Are they alright?"

"Our agents were able to get there in time. The man has some minor head injuries but nothing serious."

Meritorious added, "Our technicians are now working on the neobot and they have yet to report back. But they are to believe that it was corrupted, somehow." Sagacious had remained quiet the whole time.

Ghastly nodded intently. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Well, there is one thing or _someone_…" Meritorious trailed off; knowing he would catch on. The scarred man sighed as he shook his head. He knew his friend would come up sooner or later.

"Eachen, I would do anything I can to help," he began. "But I doubt that Skul would even reconsider coming back to the sanctuary."

"I don't think he's has a choice," Sagacious chimed in, feeling impatient. "We need all the help we can get and the detective may be the only one who can help."

"I understand that but lately, he's been isolating himself more and more. He's even refused to visit Val at the hospital. I don't think he wants to be bothered right now." Meritorious had gotten up from his seat and walked over to Ghastly's side. He laid a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Ghastly," he said after a moment. "I know Mr. Pleasant is still mourning but we all know that it was no one's fault that Miss Cain is in a coma." _Tell that to Skulduggery_, Ghastly thought sadly.

When Valkyrie got shot years ago, she slipped into a coma. Kenspeckle Grouse and Dr. Nye had stopped the bleeding but there was nothing else they could do. No one knew when she would even wake up. Skulduggery made them promise that they do everything they can to bring her back. That was thirty years ago now. Doctors had said that Valkyrie may never wake up and suggested that they end it now but Ghastly stopped them before anything else happened. His thoughts had gone back to how Skulduggery reacted when he was informed that Val was in comatose. He didn't want to know how he would react if she passed away.

"And I understand how he feels right now," the elder continued. "But he can't hide himself forever. He has to move on." Ghastly thought for a moment. He knew Meritorious was right. Skulduggery has been isolated long enough. He needs to get back in the game, try new things for a change, and get the adrenaline out somehow. He wouldn't only be doing this for himself but for Val as well.

Ghastly turned to the elders and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

_The world was covered in smoke and in ruins. Buildings were destroyed, people were killed, and streets were covered in rubble and debris. They were empty as well…except for the woman running down them. An African woman, clothes torn and rugged, was running. Her red eye looked over her shoulder to see if he was still following her. All she saw was destruction and fog. She continued running._

_ She turned a corner and before she could register what was happening, the air rippled and she was flung backward. She crashed across the ground; debris flying everywhere. As she skidded to a stop, she let out a grunt of pain. The woman propped herself up on her elbows when he walked up. Skulduggery Pleasant, the Skeleton Detective, stood over her. She began to laugh madly._

_ "Tag…you're it." She said, giggling. Skulduggery grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her; feet dangling in the air. Miss Strange looked at him with an insane smile on her face. That smile disgusted him entirely so Skulduggery deliberately began to punch her in the face._

_ Drops of blood flew everywhere. Miss Strange could feel her teeth begin to loosen but still she smiled. Skulduggery struck her harder with every ounce of power he had. He wanted to make her hurt like she made him hurt. He wanted her to feel pain like the pain he felt for thirty years. But it was as if the more he punched her, the more Strange laughed deliriously. _

_ After ten minutes, several of her teeth were missing. Miss Strange kept on laughing like a moron as Skulduggery brought her closer so their noses touched. "Had enough yet, you crazy bitch?!" he fumed. The sorceress just smiled, teeth either missing or falling out, and spat blood and saliva in his face. _

_ "Uh…you have something on your face." Strange giggled. That only infuriated the detective more as he threw her across the road. She crumpled into a heap. Skulduggery stalked toward her; wiping the fluids from his face. Miss Strange was laughing weakly as he came near. She looked up at him; blood flowing freely from her nose. _

_ "So you're gonna finally kill me this time?" she asked with a cough. Skulduggery answered with a sharp kick to her ribs. She screamed in pain as if it was ecstasy, not agony. She coughed up blood several times before looking back up at him. "Guess that's a yes, then." She rolled onto her back as she laughed deliriously. _

_ Her face then turned serious. "But let me tell you something, baby," she began as her body started to spasm. "Even in death, you'll be thinking about me." Her face twisted into an insane sneer; blood dripping from her mouth and pupils shrunk into pinpoints. Skulduggery clenched into fists in anger. _

_ "You'll be thinking about me! HA HA HA!" _

_ "Why can't you just SHUT UP!" he screamed as he kicked her head…hard. Her neck snapped and her smile remained as she drew her last breath. Skulduggery panted heavily as he stared at her body. She wasn't moving, breathing, or nothing. The African sorceress was really gone._

_ He then snapped his fingers; a massive ball of flame appeared in his palm. He aimed at the body and a stream of fire engulfed it. Her red eye stared at him as she burnt to ash. The flames in his hand evaporated and it was over. This was end of Miss Strange. _

_ "Good riddance." He whispered as he turned and walked away._

* * *

"_Stimulation terminated." _

The scene surrounding Skulduggery Pleasant disappeared; leaving only a bright white room. Tonight's workout was done. The former Skeleton Detective popped his neck and shoulders as he stretched. Killing a holographic crazy sorceress wasn't the same as killing the real thing. He then proceeded to walk out of the room. The door slid open with a hiss as he entered the hallway.

He walked into the living room of his large apartment. His old home on Cemetery Road was ransacked and burned down by terrorists seven years ago. So now he moved into an abandoned apartment building in the city. He used a Cloaking Sphere to hide his current location so he could have his peace and quiet during his retirement. A lot of things had changed for the past thirty years.

He then sat down on the couch and a loud tearing sound filled the silence. He looked down to see that his fingers had torn through the cushions. _Dammit..._, he thought bitterly. Five years ago, his right arm was torn apart in an accident. He was given a new mechanical arm as a replacement. It started at his fingertips and ended at his elbow. It was made of silver metal and the fingers were like the tips of razor blades. He pulled his fingers out; tearing the hole even more. He then pulled his leather gloves from his back pockets and slipped them on. It was amazing how they weren't ruined…yet.

A black coffee table sat in front of him. Skulduggery pushed a button and a screen flashed on its surface. He then scrolled through his music selection. If this was thirty years ago, he would've selected one of Beethoven's finest works. But this wasn't thirty years ago so he selected Falling in Reverse's "Rolling Stones". He slid his finger in a circle as the volume turned up full-blast. No one else lived in the building so no one can tell him to turn it down.

Skulduggery pushed another button on the coffee table and a TV remote slid out of a slot. It was as thin as a credit card and as clear as glass. He pressed a button and a holographic TV screen came up. The news channel was on.

"…it was discovered today that a Sanctuary neobot assaulted a thirty-three year old man at Wrong's Tattoo Parlor. Witnesses, Sharon and Finbar Wrong, reported that the machine 'took the guy by the throat and threw him through the window.'" Skulduggery turned the volume up a notch; engrossed by the report. "The neobot then proceeded to punch the man repeatedly as Sanctuary agents arrived at the scene. As of now, neither the elders and technicians still have no clue how nor why it chose to attack a civilian. We switch now to sports."

Skulduggery muted both the music and TV. A neobot attacked a civilian? That never happened before. Of course, the former detective never agreed with the idea of machines doing cleaver work. _It was bound to happen_, he thought as he got up. He walked down the hallway and entered another room.

The room was also bright white and in the center was the beloved Bentley. The 1954 Bentley R-type Continental gleamed under the fluorescent lights. Skulduggery ran a hand along the hood. He could remember all the times when this car got banged up quite badly but still, to this day, it looked brand-new. He put on a skeletal smile as he remembered the good times he had driving it with…her sitting beside him. The smile faded and he threw a cover over the car. Those days were over, of course. He turned off the light before walking out.

When he arrived back in the living room, Skulduggery grabbed his jacket, scarf, and hat and walked out the door. He didn't bother locking up since no one else lived in the building. He walked down the deserted hallway and proceeded to walk down thirteen flights of steps. He tapped the symbols that were etched into his collarbone and his façade flowed into place.

He now had black hair with different colored eyes – one green, one blue – and pale skin. His lips thin and he had a nonchalant expression on his facial features. He really didn't want to go out in public while he was a skeleton. The paparazzi wouldn't stop tailing him last time so using the façade was the wisest and _safest_ decision.

As he made it to basement level, he turned on the lights. In the center of the large room was a black 2010 Honda Shadow Phantom motorcycle. If this was thirty years ago, the former detective wouldn't be caught dead riding one of those. But now he didn't give a damn. He mounted it and wrapped his scarf around his jaw. He pulled his hat low over his eyes and revved the engine. The garage doors opened and he rode out the building and down the alley. The tail of the scarf blew through the breeze as he sped past other cars. It was the beginning of winter and the wind was blowing like crazy. Skulduggery cursed himself for forgetting his sunglasses.

He took out an earpiece from his pocket and put into his ear. He pushed a button and holographic screen came up in front of him. He missed a call from Tanith Low, saying that she's been visiting Valkyrie at the hospital and asked if he would come with her tomorrow. He immediately deleted it. He had also missed three calls from Ghastly, asking if they could talk. He deleted those as well; growing very tired of having the same conversation over and over.

For years now, Ghastly has been trying to convince him to come back to the sanctuary. He had explained that without her, it wouldn't be the same. When Ghastly had suggested he moved on, Skulduggery had cut off the conversation from there. He couldn't simply "move on" while knowing that Val was still in comatose. At first, the former Skeleton Detective would visit the hospital every chance he got…but then he didn't think it was appropriate for him to go. As far as he knew, it was his fault that she slipped into a coma. So he just stopped going all together.

Skulduggery then wondered if he hadn't grown attach to Val when they first started working together, would he be this way today? He stopped in front of a local pawn shop. He looked across the street to see a group of people standing in front of Wrong's Tattoo Parlor. The Dublin Police Department – D.P.D. – was busy trying to keep the people away as they worked. Skulduggery could recognize half the people as the news reporters. He could still remember that time…

* * *

"**Mr. Skeleton Man, could you tell the city of Dublin how you became a skeleton?!" a reporter from Channel 5 News asked. **

** Skulduggery groaned. He's been only walking around the city exposed for an hour now and already he was being tailed by the paparazzi. Reporters were snapping pictures of him and asking him questions that he already answered. It was becoming very infuriating.**

** "I told you before," he said in annoyance. "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant, not Skeleton Man. And for the hundredth time, I don't know."**

** "Mr. Pleasant, why don't you just fall apart?" a newswoman from Channel 14 News inquired. **

** "Ma'am, I told you before, it's call **_**magic**_**," he said evenly. "Now if you excuse me-." **

** A newsman from Channel 24 News cut him off. "This question has been on the city of Dublin's mind for a while, Mr. Pleasant. Are you interested in anyone romantically?" **

** Skulduggery paused. "What?"**

** "Do you have anyone special in your life right now?"**

** "What…No…I mean why would you-!" **

** "The tone in your voice suggests that you do have someone special," the newsman said; looking smug. "Would you be so kind to tell the city of Dublin who? Is it that China girl or-?"**

** "This is ridiculous!" Skulduggery fumed. "I will not answer any more of your questions any longer. Good day!" He turned on his heel and walked away…with the paparazzi not far behind.**

* * *

After that incident, Skulduggery had stayed inside more often. And now that he had on his façade, he wasn't that much of an importance to anyone. Just a regular four hundred and forty- three year old man riding around Dublin. He noticed that some yellow restriction tape was wrapped crisscross over the first floor window. That was where the man was thrown through. He then continued to ride down the street.

It was ten o'clock at night. Skulduggery had arrived at a local tavern called Midnight Red. He dismounted the motorcycle and walked inside. He was immediately greeted by chatter and loud music; he can recognize the lyrics of Daughtry's "Waiting for Superman".

"_She's talking to angels, counting the stars…making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, falling apart…waiting for Superman to pick her up. In his arms…"_

He then took a seat at the counter. A nanobot, a machine that can shift into anything or anyone, came up to him. It was altered so it looked like a twenty-one year old woman with brunette hair – in a bun – and green eyes. The only thing that was out of place was the glowing blue symbols on the right side of its face.

"What can I get you?" it asked; its voice being in between human and machine.

"A shot of whiskey, please." It left and seconds later, it returned with a glass filled with golden liquid. Skulduggery thanked it, downed the drink in minutes, and then asked for another. After the fifth or sixth glass, he noticed a woman walking into the tavern. She looked to be about twenty-nine, and had long blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. Skulduggery also noticed that she had a bump in her belly so she must be expecting a child. The nanobot returned with another glass.

The woman approached a group of men who were playing a game pool in the back. The leader was tall with dark hair and green eyes. He had a hint of a stubble on his face and he wore dark clothes. Half of his face was metal and his right eye was glowing red; he must've been a cyborg. He didn't look friendly from where the former sanctuary agent was sitting.

The woman and the gentleman began to talk. It was fine at first until they started raising their voices. Skulduggery turned his attention from his latest glass of alcohol to the arguing couple. The woman and gentleman were basically screaming at each other now. The conversation they were having wasn't pretty.

"How could you do this, Jonathan?!" the woman screeched. "This is our child we're talking about!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mary?" the man named Jonathan shot back; rubbing his temples. "I. Don't. CARE!" Skulduggery's hand was now gripping the edge of the counter. He didn't like the tone that the man was using.

Mary spat at the man's feet. "You worthless son of a bitch. You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, really…?" Jonathan then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him; making her yelp. "What were you going to do if I did?"

Skulduggery jumped up from his seat and ran toward them. "Excuse me?" he asked politely. Jonathan looked over at him; Mary still struggling against him. The other two men behind them had stopped playing pool.

"What?" Jonathan growled. Skulduggery maintained his composure.

"Sorry to interrupt but could you be so kind as to release the young woman?" he asked as evenly as he could. "It really isn't a good idea doing that while she's-."

"How about you just shut your damn mouth and stay out of this?!" Jonathan shouted; his grip on Mary tightening. She was crying now and she was holding her stomach with her other hand.

Skulduggery gritted his teeth. "I can't do that. Now again, please release the woman or things will get _bad_ for you." The two stared at each other for a long moment before Jonathan smirked.

"Okay…" He then threw Mary onto the ground. She screamed as she hit the wooden floor. Hard. Skulduggery stared back at him; intensity in his different colored eyes. Jonathan stepped closer to him. "Happy now, dumbass?"

"Yes." The former detective punched Jonathan square in the face. The other two men came behind him and grabbed Skulduggery. Jon got to his feet and began to repeatedly punch him in the stomach; the two men holding him down. Skulduggery gritted his teeth as each strike connected to his abdomen.

Jon stepped back and stared at his work. "You had enough?"

Skulduggery looked up and smiled. His façade then dissolved and Jon had a shocked look on his face as he stared back at the skeletal face. "Now…let's really get started." Skulduggery twisted his arm out of the man's grasp and punched Jon in the face; much harder than before. He elbowed the other man in stomach and punched him repeatedly.

Skulduggery spotted movement at his left, turned, and slammed his entire body into the man; sending him flying across the tavern. Jon ran at him and threw some punches but Skulduggery dodged them easily. He punched him in the stomach and then in the jaw. He spun and kicked him square in the chest. Jon went flying and landed on the pool table; causing it to collapse under his weight.

The two men got up and charged for the skeleton. He summoned a ball of fire and threw it at them. One of them barely had time to duck as his clothes caught fire. Skulduggery pushed out both his palms and the air rippled; sending the men crashing into the wall.

Jon screamed in rage and came at him with a switchblade. He swiped at him but Skulduggery grabbed the hand with the blade and twisted it. Jon cried out in pain; bones cracking and the blade dropping to the floor. Skulduggery then punched him in the gut and grabbed his head; his hands on either side of Jon's face.

"Nice speaking with you." He said before head-butting Jon in the face; knocking the man unconscious. He let him drop to the floor and Skulduggery Pleasant was left standing. He walked over to the fallen woman and held out his hand. Mary hesitated before taking it. He pulled her to her feet and turned to walk away.

"Thank you." She whispered. He stopped for moment before saying, "Think nothing of it." Skulduggery continued to walk toward the door as he grabbed the last glass of whiskey. He drunk it in one swig and set it back down on the counter. He turned toward the staring nanobot.

"Sorry about that." He said; rubbing his neck. "I…I'll pay for the damages." He proceeded toward the door. The music selection switched to another song of Daughtry's: "It's Not Over". He walked out the tavern; the lyrics going with him.

"_Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over…'cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over…"_

Then he mounted his cycle and rode off.

* * *

_A woman was riding the subway. She kept looking down at her feet; completely unaware of the stares she was receiving from the other passengers. She was a nineteen year old girl with long black hair and violet eyes. Her skin was deathly pale, and had bruises over her face and body. _

_ But this wasn't why the passengers were staring at her. It was beginning of winter and it was the time to start dressing warmly. The girl only had on a white football jersey that reached her knees and her feet were bare. Bruises and scars were visible on her arms and legs. She didn't seem to be shivering, though._

_ The girl sighed as she stared out the window. _It's okay_, she thought warily. _Let them stare._ All she cared about was getting away from those men. She'll make sure of it._

* * *

"_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied…?"_

Tourniquet by Evanescence

* * *

_Playlist: It's not Over – Daughtry, Waiting for Superman – Daughtry, Rolling Stones – Falling in Reverse _

_A/N: I know that "Wrong's Tattoo Parlor" isn't really the name of Finbar's tattoo place but since Skulduggery's house was destroyed, think of his old tattoo parlor getting destroyed too. Stay tune for chapter 3! _


	3. Chapter 3: Demons

_A/N: Sorry for the delay on the last chapter. Enjoy as always!_

* * *

"_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come . . ."_

Demons by Imagine Dragons

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when Skulduggery arrived back at the apartment building. He entered the garage and dismounted the motorcycle as the doors slid closed. The detective walked thirteen flights to get to his apartment. He had to stop one time to realign his ribs. He walked through the door and took his jacket off; kicking the door closed behind him.

He tossed his hat aside and fell onto the couch. Even though he was a little sore, it was good to get all that adrenaline out by punching someone's face. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The American movie _Die Hard_ with Bruce Willis was on now. Skulduggery watched the movie for a few seconds before a message came up on the screen.

It said that he had five voicemails; two from Tanith, three from Ghastly. Skulduggery deleted all of them as he turned on his side with his back to the TV. He started thinking that he may need to start blocking those messages. The couch wasn't the same as his meditating armchair, which was in the bedroom, but every time he sat in it, memories of Val visiting him at his old home on Cemetery Road came back to him.

_Valkyrie,_ he thought as he buried himself deeper into the couch cushions. He missed her so much. He knew he should visit her at the hospital but he just . . . couldn't. He wouldn't. _It's my fault that she got shot,_ he thought bitterly; mentally kicking himself. _It's my fault that she's in comatose now. If I'm lucky, she'll wake up not remembering me or any of the cases we worked on together._

He kept thinking this as he fell into his meditative state; TV's lights flickering over him.

* * *

"Hey, Val," Tanith Low said with a smile. "It's me again." She was standing in Valkyrie Cain's hospital room. It was bright white and the only color in the room was the flowers that stood around the slumbering girl.

Valkyrie was lying in a white bed with white sheets and white blankets. Tubes and wires connected her to the beeping machines. A clear tube was connected to her nose; providing her oxygen. Even though she was in a coma, Val still looked peaceful. Tanith put the daisies that she brought with her on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. A few moments of silence went by before she spoke.

"So, how's life?" she asked. No response. "Right, sorry, that was a stupid question. Just trying to make conversation." Still no response from Val. Tanith sighed. This wasn't the same as talking to someone who was awake. The swordswoman has been coming to this room for years now and still it was hard to make conversation with her comatose friend.

"I know you're wondering why Skul isn't here." She said. Valkyrie exhaling softly was the only answer she received. During the first year or so, Skulduggery Pleasant went with Tanith to visit Val at the hospital. He mostly talked to Kenspeckle on how she was doing and how much longer it will be until she wakes up. But after Tanith leaves, he stayed with Valkyrie all night.

She didn't know what happened but he just . . . stopped coming all together. She tried calling him several times but they always went to voicemail. She talked to both Ghastly and China but no one knew where he was. She was worried that he was blaming himself for what happened. "I will do everything I can to get him back here, Val," Tanith assured her. "Don't give up hope. He still loves you. It's just . . . look, just hang in there, Valkyrie. We all miss you."

Her earpiece went off; signaling that someone was calling her. Tanith pushed a button and answered, "Hello?"

"Tanith," Ghastly Bespoke responded. "Sweetheart, where are you?"

"I'm with Val, what's up?"

"Could you meet me at the sanctuary? I'm going to try to get Skulduggery there right now." He said. Tanith's eyes widened. He found Skul? Maybe she'll be able to convince him to visit Valkyrie after all.

"Alright, I'm on my way right now." She said as she grabbed her jacket. They exchanged good-byes and she hung up. She looked over at Val.

"Don't worry, Val," Tanith pledged. "I'm gonna get Skul here, even if I have to drag him here." She kissed the top of the slumbering girl's forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

**DUBLIN, IRELAND - 2007**

"**I noticed you haven't mentioned how I was thrown off a tower tonight," Valkyrie said. Skulduggery looked over at her. They had just left the Sanctuary and were now arriving at the tenement buildings. **

** "Does it need mentioning?" he asked as they got out of the Bentley. **

** "Scapegrace threw me off a tower. If that doesn't require mentioning, then what does?" **

** They walked down the street as Skulduggery said, "I knew you could handle it." **

** "It was a tower." Valkyrie insisted as they entered into one of the buildings. **

** "You've been thrown off higher."**

** "Yes, but you were always there to catch me." **

** "So you've learned a valuable lesson: There will be times when I'm not there to catch you." **

** "Was it a test?" she asked as they made their way up the stairs. "I mean, I know I'm still new at this, I'm still the rookie. Did you hang back to test me, to see if I'd be able to handle it alone?"**

** "Well, kind of," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, no, it was nothing like that. My shoelace was untied. That's why I was late. That's why you were alone." **

** Valkyrie stopped in her tracks. "I could've been killed because you were tying your shoelace?"**

** "An untied shoelace can be dangerous," he explained. "I could've tripped." They stared at each other for moment before he chuckled.**

** "I'm joking," he said.**

** "Really?" she asked as she relaxed.**

** "Absolutely, Val. I would never have tripped. I'm far too graceful." He walked on . . . with Valkyrie glowering after him.**

* * *

Chuckling, the former sanctuary agent woke up from his slumber. Skulduggery sat up straight on the couch and rested his head in his hands. The memory of his and Val's Baron Vengeous case came back to him. That must've been thirty-six years ago now. He looked up to see another message on the TV screen. It said that he missed another call from Ghastly.

"You can keep trying, pal," Skulduggery growled. "But I'm not answering you!" He deleted the message immediately and got up from the couch. He walked down the hallway and into the room with the Bentley. As the door closed, he opened the car door and slid into the car seat. He sat there for five minutes before opening the glove compartment.

He pulled out a small stack of papers before closing the compartment. They were mostly letters he received from Valkyrie when she went on a trip to Paris with her parents years ago. She did it secretly since neither of her parents knew who Skulduggery was. He began to read them again silently . . .

"'_Dear Skul, We have just arrived in Paris and everything is going smoothly. The flight here was okay but it took a while for Alice to stop crying and fall asleep. After we arrived at our hotel, we explored the city. I got to tell you, though; this city is pretty flashy; especially at night. We returned to our hotel an hour later. We didn't try anything new at dinner but we will in the morning. It's getting late so I write you again soon. Good night, Skul . . .'"_

Skulduggery laughed slightly to himself as he continued reading on to the next one.

'"_Dear Skul, Today was wonderful. I had breakfast and took a walk through a garden at the park. There must've been thousands of flowers in that garden. Then I explored an art museum and saw this nice painting of some dark lord. To tell you the truth, it really looked like Lord Vile. There was also this old antique shop near there and they sell the most interesting things like books, lamps, rugs, etc. This place has the weirdest food, though. Like that escargot stuff . . . those are snails, right? Well, that was my day. It's almost time to turn in so good night, Skul . . .'"_

The more Skulduggery read the letters, the more it felt like Val was sitting right next to him; telling him about her time herself. He pulled out a photograph from the back of the small stack. It showed him and Valkyrie standing side by side in front of a bookshelf in China's old library. It was when she made him wear a black t-shirt with the words "My best friend" on it; Val wearing the same one. That was a happy time for both of them. He wished that they could have more time to spend together.

Skulduggery's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud sound in the living room. He put the papers back in the glove compartment and jumped out the car. He stayed by the door to see if he could hear movement. At first he thought he was just being paranoid . . . until he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Someone else was in the apartment.

* * *

"_This is the Skulduggery Pleasant residence. I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the beep. Thank you and good day." _

Ghastly Bespoke pushed a button on his earpiece and sighed. What was Skul doing that caused him to not answer? He was standing in front of a tall abandoned apartment building. He was informed that magical activity was detected around this area. If he was correct, Mr. Pleasant was definitely hiding here. _It was now or never,_ the scarred man thought as he entered the building.

The elevator was out of order so Ghastly had to take the stairs. There were thirteen flights and he expected that the former detective was staying on the top floor. He finally made it to the top and began to walk down a long hallway. There was the sound of a TV at the end of the hall and when Ghastly stopped at the door labeled _7R_, he knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open. He hesitated for a moment before entering.

He was standing in a living room that had a single couch, hat rack, and coffee table. The holographic TV was on and so was music. He continued to explore the room until his foot bumped into a black object on the floor. Ghastly quickly grabbed it before any more noise was made. As he examined it, he realized that it was actually a black motorcycle helmet. What in the world was Skulduggery using a motorcycle helmet for? He sat it down on the couch and started toward the hallway.

Ghastly suspected that it led to the back rooms and hopefully Skulduggery. He walked down it and tried to open doors. The first door led to a bathroom. It was so clean that it shone bright white. The next room was locked. There was scanner next to it and when he pressed his hand to it, it flashed red and said, _"Access denied."_ Skulduggery must've made it so it only opened to him.

Ghastly must've been standing there too long because he didn't notice a door opening and someone coming up behind him. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. Ghastly quickly jumped to his feet and threw a punch. He missed and his attacker threw multiple punches; aimed for his stomach and chest. Ghastly was suddenly grabbed by the throat and was pushed into the wall hard. Before another punch was thrown, a familiar voice was heard.

"Ghastly?" he looked up and saw Skulduggery Pleasant standing before him. The skeleton immediately released his former tailor and took a step back. Ghastly rubbed his neck as he stared back at his old friend. Things have definitely changed between them.

"Skul," he rasped. "Hello, old friend."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Skulduggery shouted angrily. "Matter of fact, how the hell did you find me?"

Ghastly straighten up his posture. "I have my ways. And for your first question, I want to talk to you."

"Get out." The skeleton growled as he pushed past Ghastly. The scarred man followed him into the living room. Skulduggery picked up the helmet off the couch and threw it at the window. The windows were made of double safety glass so the helmet just bounced off; barely making a scratch. He fell into a sitting position on the couch and noticing that Ghastly was still standing there, he pointed toward the door.

"Get out."

"Wait, Skul," Ghastly said quickly. "Just listen to me. I would've talked to you on the phone but you never answered."

"There was a fucking reason for that." Skulduggery murmured as he pushed the button on the coffee table; the screen coming up.

"Look, I know you don't want to see me right now but hear me out. All of this you're doing has got to stop. You been isolating yourself for years now and no one has seen you in a long time . . ."

Skulduggery was really trying to ignore him so in a desperate effort to get him to leave, he turned up the volume on the music. The lyrics of Falling in Reverse's "It's Over When It's Over" boomed through the speakers.

"_Take it back; take it back, my friend. All the things that you said about the end. This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over. Give it up; give it up, my friend. The scores are settled even if you won't admit . . . set it down, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over." _

But Ghastly still was determined to get through to him . . . even if he had to speak over the music. After a few minutes of yelling, he stopped and reached over to shut the music off but was unsuccessful.

"Skul, please, turn it off!" he shouted. Skulduggery let a moment pass before saying, "Music off." The loud music cut off instantly. Ghastly sighed and took a seat next to him on the couch. The former Skeleton Detective had his elbows propped up on his knees and his fingers entwined together. He was looking anywhere but Ghastly. He so wanted the tailor out of his house.

"Now," Ghastly sighed. "You need to come back to the sanctuary."

"I told you before. It won't be the same without her."

"I know but you should reconsider."

"No."

"Please," Ghastly continued. "There is some trouble going on in the city. The elders need your help."

"Why don't they get their new toys to help? The Neobots?"

"The trouble involves them, actually."

"Oh, right." Skulduggery remembered the news from yesterday.

"Come on, Skul. You need to get out more."

"I do get out-."

"Besides a bar." Skulduggery looked at him sharply. Ghastly smiled a small smile. "Yes, I know where you go as well." The skeleton turned away from him again.

"You need get back to working on cases. It'll be what she would've wanted, Skulduggery."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Well, I tried to keep her out of it but you still won't listen. Maybe bringing her up will get your attention. Besides, you haven't been seeing her at all for a long time." The skeleton stayed silent and Ghastly thought maybe he was finally listening to him. He took deep breath before continuing, "I know you miss her, Skul. What happened wasn't your fault. It'll do you some good to go see her as well. The sanctuary needs your help and I know Valkyrie will want you to do it. She always referred you as 'the world's greatest detective', of course."

Skulduggery stayed silent for another long moment before finally getting up. He grabbed his jacket and hat, and walked out the front door. Ghastly rubbed his aching temples. He really hoped Skul would at least think it over before answering. But Skulduggery was stubborn and hotheaded. As he got up from the couch, Skulduggery returned.

"We're going to the sanctuary or what?" he asked in vexation. Ghastly smiled as he followed him out the door.

* * *

_The young woman walked from the subway. It began to snow but she wasn't worried about that. She worried about getting as far away from those men as possible. She kept looking over her shoulder; making sure she wasn't being followed. People still gave her strange and distasteful looks as she walked by. She turned a corner and a small inn came into view. She crossed the street and hesitated before entering the building. _

_ There was a man at the counter and when she came closer, he finally looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. He had a surprised look on his face at first but it disappeared quickly. It wasn't the first time he saw strange things happen._

_ "Can I help you, miss?" he asked._

_ "Yes, please," she said in a soft voice; her hair covering up half of her face. "I would like a room."_

* * *

"_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide . . ."_

Demons by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Playlist: Its Over When It's Over – Falling in Reverse _

_Stay tune for chapter 4! _


End file.
